


i don't know wen or hao (but soon)

by majesticricebowl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, dont read if you hate puns, i blame my cousin, just really bad jokes, slight angst, there isnt even that many puns tbh, theres slight jisooxwonwoo at the beginning if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticricebowl/pseuds/majesticricebowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else seems to love puns but Minghao. It's not that he can't understand the jokes, but it's a certain someone saying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know wen or hao (but soon)

**Author's Note:**

> my cousin and i had a pun war and this is the result (i lost)
> 
>  
> 
> *assuming that each unit had their own room but probably not im too lazy sorry

Minghao blames the gag trio for the start of this _joke war_. He blames Mingyu for forcing him to join this stupid game. He blames Mingyu. Not that he didn't like jokes, but _cheesy_ , _cringe-worthy_ , _dumb_ jokes were a big no-no. At least he can respect Jisoo's or Wonwoo's sense of humor. At least their jokes got him thinking and were full of wit.

This all started when Seokmin made four bad puns in a row and Seungkwan yelled back with one single pun that shut Seokmin up. Soonyoung overheard the entire thing and came up with a _great_ idea that everyone else should start a pun war together. Unfortunately Minghao was the poor victim that day and they started attacking him with crappy wordplay. But that was two weeks ago. _Yes, two weeks of bad jokes._

It was already so late, probably two in the morning (Minghao didn't bother to check) and no one in the dorm is showing signs of weariness yet. He was already settled on his bunk bed, reading a light novel Wonwoo suggested. Quietly skimming through the book, he felt somewhat relaxed. Soonyoung on the bottom bunk seemed to be on his phone, or doing something quiet at least. He's not annoying Minghao a childish joke. _Maybe, just maybe Soonyoung grew tired of these stupid jokes as well, maybe-_

Of course, peace and quiet doesn't seem to exist in the Seventeen dorm, because as soon as Minghao flipped to the next chapter, Soonyoung invited everyone into the room for a pun war.

He tucked his book under his pillow and climbed down to listen to this monstrosity. Half of the members were already squished together on Soonyoung's bed and the other half on the floor. Somehow they were able to form a deformed oval, with Soonyoung in the center of course. Junhui joked how they were sacrificing the male dancer to the realm of bad jokes, _whatever that was_ , earning a few giggles and even a smile from Jisoo.

Only a handful of members didn't join in this war. Jihoon was already cringing at the start of this game and Seungcheol was too busy in the studio. Minghao gave a poor excuse that he couldn't really understand them, so only ten boys were in. Minghao didn't exactly get a firm grasp on what the rules were, but two people at the time go to the center and start cracking bad jokes. Seokmin and Soonyoung went first obviously.

"What do you call a bunch of chickens playing hide-and-seek?" Soonyoung started.

Seokmin didn't answer, because he _knew_ that the answer will be-

"Fowl-play!"

Few of the members let out groans while the rest gave out an over exaggerated laugh.

"I mean you can try to annoy me with bird jokes, but I think _toucan_ play that game," Seokmin went this time.

This went on for at least two more minutes until Soonyoung admitted defeat. Next, Jisoo and Wonwoo went against each other, with the other boys commenting on how it will either be boring or extremely witty. Minghao remembered that they were considered _'The Funniest People in Seventeen,_ _'_ and smiled a bit. He remembered when jokes were actually _funny_. He snapped out of his thoughts when Wonwoo smacked Jisoo's forehead, resulting in a huge gasp from Seungkwan and concern from the others. Jisoo frowned.

"What was that for?"

"You're pretty cute," Wonwoo smirked.

Five seconds later everyone was dying of laughter. It took Minghao slightly longer to understand because- _OH. OH._ Jisoo got _hit_ on. Wonwoo _hit on_ Jisoo. _Literally hitting on someone- oh my god._ _It's so funny, HA HA-_ Minghao wants to cry.

Everyone settled down again.

"Are you a workout? Because you make my heart beat really fast," Jisoo grinned.

"I'll treat you like homework. I'll slam you on the desk and do you all night long," Wonwoo replied with a smug.

Seungkwan snorted, "Ya'll both better stop flirting. Get a room."

"We're not flirting!" they both cried out.

"I'm sorry but bluntly saying pick-up lines to each other counts as flirting. Those weren't even puns!" Seokmin yelled.

By now the members were already shouting at each other, and Minghao was worried that the neighbors will complain. _On the other hand..this is my chance!_ The Chinese boy quickly slipped away from all of the commotion and went into the kitchen. He needed a break. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a cup of water. _To wash down all my problems_ _\- ohmYGOD!_ He choked on water, coughing out the remaining of liquid he tried to consume. Breathing heavily, he snarled.

 _Look what bad humor is doing to me. I hate this,_ he thought. He let out a quiet sigh and looked down. Water was everywhere. He quickly cleaned up the mess with a rag and started walking back into the room. He stopped on his way. Does he _really_ want to listen to another round of horrible wordplay? He decided that he shouldn't, for the sake of someone's life. He could easily lose his temper if he dare listens to one more joke.

He heard someone made a pun of out Junhui's and Soonyoung's name along with his name, probably Mingyu.

_"I don't know WEN or HAO, but maybe SOON I will stop making jokes."_

Minghao wants to rip off his own ears. He started trudging down the hall when he heard:

_"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Minghao?"_

He quickly went into the Hip-Hop unit's empty bed room and slipped into someone's bed and pulled the covers. He didn't realize who's bed it was until he caught a familiar scent and a long body pillow accompanying him. _Oh no, it's Mingyu's bed-_

But it was too late to move now. He heard the door open and a thud of someone's feet rushing towards him.

"Minghao?" Mingyu's low whisper made him stiffen his body, "Minghao, I know you're awake."

He kept his position and stayed still. But Mingyu isn't stupid, so he pulled the covers that Minghao was trying to hide from and stared at him.

" _What,"_ he coldly replied.

Mingyu frowned, "You don't have to be so rude."

"I'm not trying to," he sat up and lied, "But you're kinda disrupting my sleep."

"And you have to use _my_ bed for that?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's not like I can sleep in a room with like ten boys cracking terrible jokes and constant screaming. Do you want me to have nightmares?"

"Well, scoot over. They're not stopping anytime soon and I'm tired."

Minghao didn't move. "Are you serious? They're _still_ playing that game?"

"Yup, and they kinda transferred to your top bunk, so you can't go back," he quickly responded, "Scoot over."

The Chinese boy finally budged and let the taller boy in the cramped bottom bunk. He turned facing the wall and tugged the sheets closer to him. The giant fought back, pulling it back. Minghao gave up and closed his eyes. It only took a few seconds until he felt Mingyu's arms wrap around him. He could feel his face blushing red as Mingyu's mischievous hands touched his face, caressing his cheek. He could even sense his ears turning pink as Mingyu's loud heavy breathing got closer.

"Can you stop?" he hissed.

"Stop what?" He could even sense the tall boy smiling dumbly at him.

"Stop bothering me. I thought you were tired," he muttered.

"Aw come on, that's not _Hao_ you show your love- _ha get it_?"

He sat up and glared at the amused boy.

"That was pretty much the reason why I left the room and I'm about to leave _now_ ," he growled.

The tall boy stopped smiling and sat up. He looked at Minghao in the eye, almost peering.

"You don't like puns don't you?" he finally asked.

"Is it obvious?" Minghao replied with a huff.

"Why not?" he pushed.

"Do you really want me to go through an explanation?" The other boy just shrugged and the elf-boy sighed. "I mean, puns just _aren't_ funny? They're pretty just cheap comedy- just an easy excuse to make some laugh quickly. I just- I don't know, I just _hate_ them? I can't really explain it okay?"

"I can stop if you want me too," Mingyu stated.

 Minghao didn't believe him and scowled. " _Really_? For me, are you serious?" The boy nodded. "Mingyu, you _idiot,_ I don't care if want to keep saying them, just not around me, alright?"

"What's the point in saying them if _you_ don't like it? I'll find other jokes that are actually funny-"

Minghao interrupted him, "Why are you doing this?'

"I love you."

"No you don't," he turned away.

"Minghao _please_. Look at me," Mingyu jerked his arm.

Minghao did. He looked at Mingyu and felt like blushing again. Mingyu's intense stare didn't distract him long enough, as he moved on to his facial features, only now realizing- _wow he's REALLY good looking._ Minghao always tended to ignore people's faces, which was pretty much the reason why he had trouble remembering people's names. It took him three days to learn his own unit's members and even longer with other units. He just honestly doesn't care about others' looks. Now that he's paying attention to Mingyu's face, he felt _weird_.

All this time he was living was an _incredibly_ handsome guy and he chose to ignore that until now. He now only notices how attractive this person is when he confessed. Minghao feels like trash.

"Minghao say something," Mingyu pleaded.

What does he need to say? _Oh yeah, I noticed how attractive you are, so I love you too-_ no. Love doesn't work like that. Is he supposed to love Mingyu back? Maybe he does, but Minghao's too stubborn to admit it. Minghao is just _stubborn_.

"Mingyu what do you want me to say? I don't know what I need to say to you," he eventually said, trying to hold back his anger.

The boy still held his arm tight, not letting go. "Look, you don't need to like me back, but don't treat me like a stranger," he said softly. Minghao on the other hand, exploded.

"How am I supposed to treat you like a stranger if you love me?!  How am I suppose to _forget_ that you confessed to me today and expect me to act like nothing happened between us?" he started shaking, " _How am I-"_

He stopped. He felt that tear he tried to hold back trickle down his cheek, followed by a broken stream. He blinked, but that was a mistake. It hurts to blink. It hurts him that he yelled at someone for liking him. It hurts him that Mingyu is holding him tight. _He just felt hurt._

Minghao was shaking even more now. He clenched his fists, silently sobbing and looking away from Mingyu. He couldn't bear seeing his face after all this crying. He closed his eyes and felt Mingyu hugging him again. He _really_ trying his best to stop crying, but he's nearly suffocating with each breath by holding that small sense of pride he hardly has left. Mingyu ran his long fingers through Minghao's hair, as in attempt to calm him down.

They stayed like that in silence while Minghao wipes his tears away. He's not shaking anymore, and he eventually looked up at Mingyu. They stared at each other with peaceful content. Minghao finally broke the silence, and gave Mingyu an embarrassed grin.

_"I love you too, you big dummy."_

 

 

 

 

_"The sun has come out!"_

_"The sun is gay!"_

_"Why are the hot ones always gay?"_

"Seokmin, what the fuck?" Minghao heard Mingyu murmuring.

Minghao still had his eyes closed, too tired to open them. He felt Mingyu rolling off the bed and landing with a thud. He continued to stay the exact place, attempting to sleep again. Unfortunately he could still hear Seokmin shouting at him to wake up. He sat up, but his eyes were still shut.

"Yah, Minghao wake up. Your boyfriend's already up, why can't you?"

Now his eyes shot wide open, but his brain didn't process quickly enough so he responded with:

"What?"

"Uh, we kinda listened to you and Mingyu confess to each other yesterday, technically today because you know how we stayed up until-" he yammered on.

Minghao stopped him, " _Wait_ , did you listen to the _entire_ conversation?"

"Woah, don't panic, it wasn't that big of a deal," Seokmin slowed down, "Everyone was worried what happened when we heard someone yelling next door. But don't worry-"

"Oh god, this is embarrassing." Minghao stared down at his twiddling thumbs. He didn't think that anyone heard him and Mingyu talking. He thought they were all distracted by that _pun war_.

Seokmin sat down next to the awkward boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, its not bad. It's cute. I mean you and Mingyu are cute together," Seokmin calmed him down, "We're not going to judge. It's just going to be hard to explain to Seungcheol hyung, but don't worry about that. I'll talk to him for you okay?"

Minghao let out a small smile. "Thanks hyung, I appreciate that."

"Just don't be loud in the bedroom-"

"Eww hyung we're not even there yet!" Minghao laughed and flicked Seokmin's forehead. He ruffled Minghao's hair and gave him a thumbs up.

"See you at breakfast!" he left.

Minghao finally stood up and headed to the bathroom but stopped once he saw Mingyu close the door.

"Hey," he sent a warm smile.

"Hey," Minghao replied back with a shy grin.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'mma get ready."

"Okay."

The conversation was awkward and short but sweet. Minghao hugged Mingyu for a bit before letting go. Mingyu opened the door handle as an attempt to show a nice gesture but-

**_SNAP!_ **

Minghao took a while to process what happened by slowing turning to look at the ridiculous piece of cheap metal broken by no other than Kim Mingyu.

"Mingyu, _what did you do_?!" he panicked.

"I-I-I don't know! I think I broke it!" Mingyu was panicking as well.

"How do break a _door handle_? A door handle!"

"I don't know!"

They were quietly in alarm and dismay until Minghao saw a smirk creep up Mingyu's face.

"I guess I could say, I couldn't _handle_ the situation, am I right?" he snickered.

"For fucks sake- we had an  _entire_ conversation about this, do you not remember? Get out."

"How?"

_Oh yeah, the door's broken._

"How can I get out, Ming _HAO_? _HAO can I?_ "

"That's it."

Minghao went to the window, turned the knobs and opened it. It was windy outside, and he felt a cool breeze go through his hair, relaxing him almost.

" _STOP! What are you doing?"_

"I'm getting out of here," he replied calmly.

"We're five fucking stories up! You'll die!" Mingyu shouted with a shaky voice.

"I'll make it down worry-"

"No!"

Mingyu rushed over and held him tight. He could even feel his long arms shaking with each breath. He almost feels sorry that this act was just a bad prank. Nope, scratch that, he does feel bad.

"I wasn't really going down you dummy-"

"Don't scare me like that!" he choked up.

By now Minghao already shut the window down, but Mingyu still won't let go. Again, they stayed like that for a while, in silence.

"I promise I'll stop. I promise.."

"Idiot, I don't care anymore. Just calm down, okay?"

Mingyu softly pecked at his cheek and held him, cradling a bit. Minghao shut his eyes once again. It was relaxing to have Mingyu's arms wrap around him, sinking deeper into his warm chest. The embrace was protective around Minghao's smaller body. They both don't show signs of letting go anytime soon.

Maybe it was a good thing that stupid pun war started. Sure, it was full of bad humor, but it actually gave something Minghao won't ever give up: Mingyu.

And Mingyu won't give up Minghao either.

**Author's Note:**

> ???this doesnt make sense???  
>  this was supposed to be fluffy but the angst side of me took over like halfway through the story? i really rushed the ending and this was crappy overall sorry.


End file.
